El bosque
by Okusway
Summary: Un fanfic con varios capítulos pensados como mini cuentos de suspense.


The Forest.

Kiyomaro se bajó de la camioneta que habían rentado y fue directamente a hacer el check in hasta que el resto de la alianza llegara. Vio a Elle y a Megumi un poco preocupadas debatir en voz muy baja, hasta que finalmente Megumi se acercó.

— ¿Sherry ya llegó?

—No, está en camino.

Las mujeres intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Kiyo.

— ¿Puedes darme su número? Necesito decirle algo.

Kiyomaro accedió y las vio alejarse hablando por teléfono.

Apollo estacionó en una estación de servicio. Sherry vio que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas y las ignoró. Eran de un número desconocido. Mientras aún sostenía el celular, volvió a recibir otra llamada. Después de unos segundos contestó sin decir nada.

— ¿Sherry? —dijo Megumi.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó la rubia con mucha seriedad.

Apollo la escuchó cambiar el tono de un momento a otro y entrar a la tienda. Mientras recorría el lugar, Sherry tomó un par de snacks y los tampones que le acababa de pedir Megumi. Aquella era una estación que estaba a kilómetros de la última casa y que, pronto descubrirían, también quedaba kilómetros de la próxima. No había mucha gente en la parte de la cafetería, dos o tres hombres parecían ser camioneros. En una mesa en un rincón casi escondido estaba un hombre solo que esquivó la mirada con recelo cuando Sherry lo miró. Esto la hizo fruncir el ceño. Kiyomaro había indicado que prestaran especial atención a las personas que se encontraran en camino, puesto que era posible que la alianza enemiga que intentaban encontrar todavía no se hubiera reunido por completo. Si hallaban a alguno en camino, les resultaría más fácil perseguirlo hasta su destino y posterior reunión con los otros que encontrarlos cuando ya estuvieran todos juntos y ocultos.

Brago dijo que no sentía que hubiera algún demonio cerca. Schneider estuvo de acuerdo. Sin perseguir a nadie, condujeron directo hasta el alojamiento.

Una vez allí, las chicas se reunieron en su departamento y acordaron ir a la piscina. Elle titubeó un poco pero al final decidió ir. Festejaron chapoteando mientras tomaban unos tragos.

Durante el almuerzo, Kiyomaro anunció que al día siguiente se dirigirían al monte Fuji y que el que no quisiera ir podía quedarse. Apollo mostró mucho entusiasmo. También Li-en que había leído sobre historias paranormales que tenían lugar cerca. Parco se mostró confundido pero decidido a ir. Sunbeam le preguntó a Elle si quería ir y esta sólo dijo que si iban a Aokigahara, llevaría un rosario.

Dufort dijo que lo pensaría. Por la tarde, Zeon y Kiyomaro hablaron con él.

—Dufort —dijo Zeon—, para nosotros no es una opción quedarnos en el hotel.

—Iremos a Aokigahara. Hoy no quise decirlo para no asustar a algunos. Tienes que ir pero puedes quedarte en los caminos seguros y esperar ahí junto a Gash y Zeon. Si es verdad que hay espíritus malignos cerca, no los queremos cerca de Gash.

— ¿Por qué Sherry puede quedarse y yo no? Se supone que tenemos una jerarquía similar.

—Aokigahara es conocido por haber sido el centro de miles de suicidios y Sherry tiene un pasado oscuro que involucra algo de eso.

Dufort aceptó ir a regañadientes, pero dijo que no pasaría de las zonas seguras.

Al día siguiente, Kiyomaro anunció que dividiría a los integrantes en parejas para entrar al bosque. Debido a los mitos sobre demonios más oscuros que habitaban el lugar e intentaban engañar a la gente que entrara, y a los todavía peores del mundo Mamodo, en el que se decía que estos espíritus intentaban poseer a los mamodos, se decidió que éstos últimos no entraran. Se quedarían en los caminos seguros esperando que sus compañeros humanos salieran.

Sherry acompañó a Reira al baño antes de que Kiyo designara las parejas.

—Se va porque tiene miedo —dijo Brago.

—No es un lugar muy feliz —respondió Kiyomaro.

—Tuvo un sueño hace unos días, en el que se encontraba con una sombra o algo que la perseguía desde dentro del bosque hasta uno de los caminos seguros. ¿Puedes ir con ella?

—Claro —dijo Kiyo.

Kiyo dividió a sus amigos en parejas y esperó a Sherry; cuando esta volvió y dejó a Reira junto a Gashu y los demás, Kiyo le informó felizmente que serían compañeros y que nada malo iba a suceder. Antes de perder a los demonios de vista, Sherry se dio vuelta y vio que Brago le sonreía.

—Si encontramos objetos extraños en el camino, no tienes que seguir. Puedes esperarme en un lugar seguro.

— ¿Y si encontramos un cuerpo?

—Si lo veo de lejos, te pediré que regreses, no quiero que lo veas. Brago me dijo que tuviste un sueño en el que algo del bosque te seguía. Entiendo que debido a los…acontecimientos que han tenido lugar por siglos aquí, el bosque te pueda resultar algo terrorífico, pero no creo que vayamos a encontrar algo, los guardabosques, la policía y equipos de voluntarios se encargan de limpiar la zona —dijo Kiyo y acto seguido, carraspeó—. Tal vez es un idea o temor que tu inconsciente conserva y lo transforma en una sombra que te persigue desde dentro del bosque, como…el alma de alguien que murió aquí, quizá. ¿Es algo así?

Sherry dijo que era posible, que no parecía una verdadera persona, sino meramente una sombra informe que los seguía. Fue entonces que Kiyo notó algo extraño.

— ¿Nos seguía?, ¿a ti y a quién más?

Sherry lo miró de manera significativa. Kiyo se quedó callado unos segundos.

—Sí, lo sé. Brago lo hizo para molestarme.

Kiyo recordó la impropia sonrisa tan expresiva de Brago y se dio cuenta de por qué le había parecido maliciosa en aquel momento.

—Pero si él sabe que tienes una historia con esto, que el ambiente y los eventos del bosque en general se relacionan con algo que te duele…

—Ya no —lo interrumpió Sherry. Explicó que eso era cosa del pasado, que había comprendido muchas cosas desde entonces y que nada de lo que le había ocurrido en todos los años que siguieron a esa horrible noche la habían hecho querer volver a repetirlo, sino todo lo contrario. Si los problemas la presionaban, ella presionaba más fuerte.

—No le digo a la gente que quise suicidarme porque no quiero que me tengan lástima como lo estás haciendo tú ahora mismo, Brago entiende eso, lo entiende tan bien que hasta se atreve a bromear con cosas como estas. Sé que nada nos pasará, no tengo un mal presentimiento, pero de todas formas, esa sombra empieza a seguirnos después de que algo determinado sucede, y es muy difícil que eso pase en la vida real.

Kiyomaro asintió y pidió disculpas.

Los caminos que, en un principio eran abiertos, comenzaron a cerrarse. Al poco tiempo de andar, se quedaron sin señal en los celulares. Ambos sabían que esto sucedería, así que no se preocuparon demasiado. Cada vez había más y más árboles delgados con raíces demasiado expuestas. Kiyo pensó que estos se levantarían en cualquier momento y comenzarían a caminar, pero sólo se limitó a decir que estaban en suelo volcánico. Pronto dejaron de escuchar otros ruidos que los provenientes de sus pasos y de su respiración; aunque no dijo nada, esto molestó a Sherry. Kiyomaro notó que repentinamente, el ambiente se había vuelto hostil contra ellos, o al menos contra él. Sintió que no era bienvenido en aquel lugar, y toda la paz y quietud que otros visitantes del bosque habían manifestado sentir en él, le resultó difícil de imaginar a Kiyo. No veía al bosque como una fuente de tranquilidad que adormecía a la gente y la llevaba a acabar con sus problemas, sino como –tal como indicaba su nombre- un mar de árboles con ojos y voces que gritaban cosas terribles. Intentó calmarse luego de tropezar con una roca y quedarse casi hundido entre otras dos. Sherry ya le había preguntado si le pasaba algo. Tal vez todo tenía que ver con el sueño de la chica, tal vez él sólo se había sugestionado gracias a eso.

Una vez que se hubo llevado una cuarta telaraña por delante y hubo tropezado con una cinta roja que se extendía por un camino demasiado sinuoso, Kiyomaro quiso tomar un descanso.

Paró de caminar y miró a su alrededor buscando algo para sentarse. Los troncos caídos con suficiente espesor estaban cubiertos de moho. Sherry se paró a su lado y le preguntó si se sentía bien. Kiyo bebió un poco de agua y le dijo que sí.

—Simplemente no me gusta estar aquí. No lo veo nada pacífico.

—Ni yo, pero no es tan malo como creía. Por un tiempo estuve fascinada con este lugar; tal vez el bosque sólo estaba intentando seducirme y tragarme —se rio Sherry. Kiyomaro consideró esa posibilidad con cierta seriedad, sin comunicárselo a su compañera—, pero después de un tiempo todo lo que tuviera que ver con Aokigahara comenzó a aterrorizarme, creo que coincidió con el momento en el que decidí a consciencia, que de verdad quería vivir, entonces el bosque y otros lugares que antes me provocaban "l'appel du vide", se volvieron amenazantes. Como si con esa decisión yo le hubiese dado a situaciones y lugares peligrosos cierta personalidad y se hubieran molestado conmigo por ya no verlos atractivos para terminar con mi vida. Creo que por eso tuve ese sueño: un fantasma de algún suicida o mi propio deseo, ahora retorcido, porque sabes que el inconsciente no elimina nada, las ideas mutan, pero nunca desaparecen, sale del bosque a perseguirme, porque el pensamiento sigue ahí, en el fondo, pero ahora yo huyo de él.

Kiyo reflexionó sobre las palabras de la mujer un rato y luego dijo: — En el sueño, ¿qué sucede antes de que la sombra nos persiga? Dijiste que pasa algo determinado e improbable.

Sherry, quien había aprehendido las costumbres japonesas, evitaba usualmente mirar a sus interlocutores locales a los ojos, sin embargo, miró a Kiyo fijamente y simplemente dijo: —Nos detenemos.

Esto provocó cierto impacto en Kiyomaro, quien inmediatamente volvió a caminar, apartando ramas y telarañas de su cara. Así anduvieron por un buen rato, hasta que Kiyo notó que su brújula no funcionaba correctamente. En ese punto, pensó en cuántos kilómetros dentro del bosque se encontraban y recordó que Sherry dijo que el bosque intentaba tragarla. Kiyo pensó que, si así era, ya los había engullido a ambos hacía rato. Deseó haberse quedado con los demás en los caminos seguros. Sus nervios sólo iban en aumento, conforme el camino se volvía más y más dificultoso y enredado. Encontraban obstáculos a cada momento, demasiadas rocas, algunas móviles, ramas permanentemente a la altura del rostro de ambos, el suelo se mostraba bastante resbaladizo y para sumar más inquietud al ambiente, cada cierto tiempo hallaban cintas de colores que se internaban todavía más profundamente de lo que ellos estaban en el corazón del bosque. Kiyomaro sabía que si seguían alguna, encontrarían un cadáver. Ni él ni Sherry propusieron seguirlas, afortunadamente.

Llegado un momento, Kiyomaro no pudo seguir caminando, cada paso significaba un tropiezo, un golpe o un rasguño. Se detuvo nuevamente y pensó en regresar, no le importaba no poder concluir la misión, simplemente necesitaba salir de ahí de inmediato, pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para enfrentar el camino de regreso, además, hacía más de una hora que había dejado de poner señales en los árboles y tomar fotografías. Kiyo esperaba que Sherry hubiera estado prestando más atención que él.

Un paso más y sucedió. Kiyo no se dio cuenta de inmediato, pero diez minutos más tarde, cuando se cayó entre dos rocas, Sherry lo notó.

— ¿Qué es eso? —dijo Sherry. Y se acercó y alargó su mano derecha en dirección hacia el rostro de Kiyomaro. Éste se apartó un poco, pero Sherry lo tomó de la barbilla con su otra mano y le dijo que se quedara quieto mientras inspeccionaba la herida: un corte horizontal no muy profundo sobre su frente que comenzaba a cicatrizar—. Debe haber sido una rama.

En ese momento, pudo notar también que Kiyo se veía demasiado pálido y agitado.

—No es nada —le dijo para calmarlo—. Ya comienza a cerrarse. Le ayudó a liberarse de las rocas y le quitó unas plantas que se habían enredado en sus zapatillas. Kiyomaro había estado en silencio por más de una hora —. No crees en esas historias, ¿verdad? Nada va a salir del bosque a perseguirnos.

Kiyomaro negó con la cabeza.

El bosque ya no provocaba nada en Sherry, ni siquiera el recuerdo de su sueño podía asustarla. De hecho, ella había podido explicárselo a sí misma, tan sólo se trataba de una situación cápsula conveniente que ahora, increíblemente, se replicaba con leves diferencias en la realidad. Pensó que en su sueño, Kiyomaro no se veía nada inquieto, a diferencia de ella. Recordó los eventos que habían hecho que su pequeña alma temblara hacía tan solo unos meses y de pronto, volvió a sentirse sola, muy sola. Suspiró y volvió a pensar en el sueño para olvidarse de los pensamientos que habían estado tejiendo una telaraña densa en su almohada por las noches. Por primera vez consideró que su mente inconsciente podría estar tratando de protegerla de esos pensamientos invasivos.

Sherry le pidió a Kiyo que pararan.

— ¿Estás segura? No veo ningún camino seguro al que correr cerca, ni tampoco a Apollo.

Sherry se rio muy bajo y le dijo: — Don't be so afraid. Wanna know what happened before we took it off? (no tengas miedo, ¿quieres saber qué pasó antes de que nos largáramos?

Kiyo se dio vuelta para enfrentarla, un poco inseguro de querer saber la respuesta. Ninguno dijo nada por un par de segundos.

—I kissed you softly. (Te besé suavemente).

Kiyo se mantuvo en silencio un segundo más y luego dijo: —He visto que los franceses se dan el famoso bisou de la nada, no sólo cuando se saludan, no creo que…lo entienda muy bien.

—It wasn't like that. I mean, it wasn't in that way (No fue así, quiero decir, no de ese modo)—respondió Sherry. Kiyo se preguntó por qué no continuaba hablando en japonés, a su mente vino una escena en la que la mujer le había pedido expresamente que se comunicaran por completo en japonés—. Then I passed by your side and started walking my way out (Luego pasé a tu lado y comencé a caminar), entonces la sombra salió de la nada y sólo corrimos.

Kiyomaro se sintió confundido y creyó por un instante que todo aquello era un sueño dentro de otro sueño, que por partes se había convertido en una pesadilla, creía incluso haber visualizado él mismo la sombra.

Sherry intentó sonreír pero sólo pudo articular una mueca extraña, en ese momento, pensó que si se reía, su risa sonaría demasiado falsa. De repente, escuchó algo. El bosque que, hasta ese momento, se había mostrado silencioso comenzó a producir los sonidos normales de hojas cayendo, o sacudiéndose con una brisa casi imperceptible, de insectos y algunos pequeños animales. Ya no parecía nada opresivo. Entonces Sherry pudo reírse y miró a Kiyo, que continuaba taciturno. Él la miró también porque sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que Sherry había hablado como para que sus últimas palabras tuvieran alguna relación con lo que le causaba gracia en ese instante.

Sherry se acercó y lo besó suavemente en los labios, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el cuello de Kiyo por un segundo. Luego rompió el beso y continuó caminando. Él la siguió eventualmente. Tal como había sucedido en el sueño. Para su sorpresa, pronto encontraron un camino seguro donde estaban Schneider y Kanchome. Sherry se sentía nerviosa, pero pensó que con este pensamiento suplantaría a todos los otros que la hacían perder el sueño.

Por un par de días se sintió tan avergonzada que logró olvidar todos los problemas que la preocupaban.

Kiyomaro, por su parte, intentó actuar normal, pero pronto sus compañeros notaron que estaba más nervioso que de costumbre.


End file.
